Barry Suzuki
Jun Barry Suzuki is one of the secondary protagonists of Tears of the Fallen. He's from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. He's traveling with Zoey Williams and Kenny Hudson and is a member of Divison B of the Mokusetsu. Background Barry is from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. This is the same hometown as Dawn, but they never met when they were younger. Barry attended Sinnoh Academy and maintained a friendship there with Zoey and Paul. Barry's father is Kurotsugu Palmer Suzuki, who is 42 years old (at the start of the story) and whose birthday is August 13th. Character Present Barry, Zoey, and Paul were friends of Gary and Tracey at Sinnoh Academy. Gary and Tracey are childhood friends of Ash and he roomed with them when he first arrived in the city of the academy, Jubilife City, to meet Alain. They then introduced Barry, Zoey, and Paul to Ash, since those three were also rooming at PokéLife Apartments, with Zoey living on her own and Barry rooming with Paul. Barry was about to set off on a journey of his own with Zoey and Paul to help out those in the world who could use assistance of any kind. The day they were about to set off, Paul betrayed Barry and attacked him after immobilizing him with Mist of Depression. This revealed that Paul was an Ice Manipulator who was really working with the Tekiyoku. Paul fled the scene and left the city. After this, Barry was determined to get stronger and learn Manipulation when it was time. He and Zoey eventually joined up with Kenny, one of Barry's friends from Twinleaf Town. The three traveled together. Alain sent the three of them, named Division B of the Mokusetsu, on a separate mission to Kasai Village in Kalos to help clean up after recent disaster. While there, they helped Sanpei and the rest of the village overcome crisis and received helpful martial arts training. This helped to set them up as a separate division of the Mokusetsu. Some time after this, those three traveled with Alain, Ash, and Dawn in Sinnoh to find the Plates hidden there. In the fight for the Fairy Plate, Barry wanted to put his martial arts training from Sanpei to good use, so he fought Argus Steele. During this battle, Barry attacked Ash. This turned out to be Jupiter taking over Barry's body. Alain ended up using the power of one of his abilities to force Jupiter out of Barry's body and Barry returned to normal. After the group found the Fairy Plate, Barry started contemplating how he could beat Paul and thought of the possibility of becoming a Dark Manipulator. He thought of this while pacing outside of the hotel at night. He was hearing a voice in his head that didn't identify itself, but tried to convince Barry to meditate to become a Dark Manipulator. One night while Barry was pacing again, he encountered Paul. He angrily asked Paul why he betrayed him and Zoey and tried to get him to come home, but Paul did not respond. Barry tried to strike Paul, but was unsuccessful. Kenny ran out, who had been watching him. Paul remarked that Barry was weak since he wasn't a Manipulator yet and left the scene. Barry then told Kenny he wanted to become a Dark Manipulator to defeat Paul. Kenny convinced Barry not to take this path, since it wasn't the kind of power he needed. Barry calmed down and strengthened his resolve to do this right. They decided not to tell Alain about this encounter. Later, Alain had Barry become an Electric Manipulator. Barry trained hard with Alain to strength this Manipulation. Barry didn't fight in the battle for the Dark Plate, since he hadn't yet trained his Manipulation that much yet. After the group defeated the enemy in Eterna City in the fight for the Dark Plate, Barry announced out loud that he wanted to become a Dark Manipulator, saying he's hearing a voice that's still tempting him. This voice turns out to be Barry's conscience, which has become corrupted. Dawn approaches Barry and calmly persuades him to trust that he'll be able to handle Paul without such evil strength. Barry calms down and get his darkness "lifted" from him, which turned out to be what needed to happen to get the Dark Plate to reveal itself, which appeared in Dawn's hands. In the fight for the Psychic Plate, Barry was about to have his first fight as a Manipulator against Zero, another Electric Manipulator. Barry did well at first, but a sudden appearance from Paul made Barry switch to fighting him. Just like before, Barry couldn't land a single hit on Paul, but he seemed glad that Barry was finally a Manipulator. Barry tried to convice Paul to leave this wrongful path, but Paul still did not listen. Paul ended up knocking Barry unconscious, later being healed by Zoey after the group won. After SInnoh, Barry and the rest of Division B left Division A and traveled to Johto while Division A went to Alola. Division B helped to clean up in Ecruteak City after the damage done to it by Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder. They volunteered with a group led by Sayuri Priscilla while seeking to recruit more people to the Mokusetsu. They encountered Bianca as they were cleaning. She wanted to see Ash, who saved her life when he was in this city before, but he wasn't there. Personality Barry is extremely energetic and always shows it. He's always eager for what comes next and pledges to always do his best. Any anger he feels is usually short-lived. He's usually seen running to the next objective, even though his clumsiness makes him fall sometimes. He constantly annoys Alain with this energy. His most common phrase is when he tries to get others to "pay him fines" when they do something wrong. He never means it literally. Barry is also optimistic and sees the bright side in situations, even when things seem bleak. He works to cheer everyone up as best as he can. He shares many characteristics with Ash. He has a serious side, which is usually seen when he deals with what happened to his best friend, Paul. His determination shines brightly when he ponders how he'll bring Paul back. He carries this determination to all of his training. Relationships Zoey Zoey helps to balance Barry out. While Barry is pretty reckless and doesn't always think first, Zoey assesses situations more carefully and stops Barry from making mistakes. Alternatively, when Zoey is too reserved, Barry helps her to put more risk into things to gain better results. The two have been best friends ever since Sinnoh Academy and know each other well. They're both upset about what happened with Paul and help each other in any way they can during this mission to bring him back. The two became the first two Manipulators of the current time who weren't ever members of the Tekiyoku. Ash Barry shares similar personality traits with Ash, making the two quite a duo. They're both fighting to better themselves every day and get stronger, putting all of their effort into their training. Barry supports Ash in his training and attends as many of his training sessions as he can. He's grateful to travel with him, Dawn, and Alain with the Mokusetsu and vows that they will win. Kenny Barry knew Kenny back in their childhood days in Twinleaf Town. The two are determined to improve any way they can. Since Kenny is set to start back in Kalos Academy later, Kenny is only a temporary traveling partner and won't be a Manipulator, so he attends Barry's training sessions and encourages him always. Kenny works to make himself as useful as he can since he can't directly help in battles. When Barry is struggling with what's happened to Paul, Kenny is the main person there to snap Barry's focus back. He assures Barry to never give up with what he said would do, which is to bring Paul back home. He understands Barry's resolve to still look at Paul as a best friend, even though he's personally never met Paul before this mission. Paul Paul was a best friend of Barry at Sinnoh Academy. Even though he didn't say much, he hung around Barry and Zoey and the trio was very close. Barry took that friendship seriously, which Paul evidently didn't. After Paul turned on Barry and attacked him, he did a lot of thinking, and came to a conclusion that Paul would never throw that friendship away and set his mind to bringing Paul back home to continue their best friendship the three had. Barry's mind is completely made up to bring him back, not changing it for anyone. Barry has been unsuccessful in getting through to Paul so far, but this just strengthens Barry's determination further. Trivia Naming * His first name, Jun, is his Japanese name in the anime. This might come from Junichi Masuda.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Barry_(anime)#Names * His middle name, Barry, is his name in the English dub of the anime. This seems to come from the first default name of his game counterpart. * His last name, Suzuki, comes from the surname of his Japanese voice actor, Tatsuhisa Suzuki.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Barry_(anime) General * His birthday, November 6th, is the original Japanese air date of the episode of the anime that Barry first appeared in.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/DP101 * His phrase about getting people to "pay him fines" is his actual catchphrase in the English dub of the anime. References Category:Main Characters Category:Manipulators Category:Mokusetsu: Members Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mokusetsu